Spirit of the Mines (Fem Reader x Ghost Cragsters Max)
by PogorikiFan10
Summary: A Mixels AU fanfiction. There were some rumors that a rock monster ghost haunts the mines. Only one question remains: Why is this ghost still here? Fem!Reader x Ghost!Cragsters Max


**Spirit of the Mines (Fem!Reader x Ghost!Cragsters Max)**  
>Rated: PG (for Parental Guidance)<br>Plot:A Mixels AU fanfiction. There were some rumors that a rock monster ghost haunts the mines. Only one question remains: Why is this ghost still here? Fem!Reader x Ghost!Cragsters Max

* * *

><p><strong>[Background Music: Dearly Beloved - Kingdom Hearts II]<strong>

You arrive at your old childhood place, the Mines. This used to be your favorite place to play with your old friends. But since they all moved away, you haven't been to the Mines since you were a little girl. Now you are at your current age (teenager or adult) and are old enough to visit the Mines on your own. Before you can enter the Mines, a bunch of strangers came by.

Stranger 1: (puzzled) "What are you doing?"

You had to say the answer...

You: "I'm just visiting my favorite childhood place."

**[Background Music: Circle You, Circle You (instrumental) - VOCALOID]**

Stranger 2: "In the creepy old Haunted Mines? Are you serious?"

Stranger 3: "No one has ever been to the Mines before."

You: "Why?"

Stranger 4: "Years ago in that very Mines, there lived an evil rock monster who would come in every village to cause total destruction."

Stranger 5: "Yeah!"

Stranger 1: "It was so powerful, it was unstoppable."

Stranger 3: "However, the villagers chased the monster away to where it came from."

You: "That's bad!"

Stranger 2: "Worse, babe! The rock monster died in the Mines and its body was never found!"

Stranger 5: "Rumor has it that the ghost of the rock monster would haunt the Mines till that very day!"

You were weirded out by the tall tale they told you.

You: "Okay? I'll be going now."

Strangers: "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING, BABE!"

You: "Of course I do! Now good day!" (ignores the strangers)

**[Background Music: Sonera (Instrumental) - Thomas Bergersen]**

You calmly enter the Mines and looked around in curiosity for a long while. The place is full of dull rocks you'd want to collect. It seems very strange. Some girls love going to the mall, but you chose the Mines because the Mines is where you made friends in your childhood.

You: (relieved) "I sure miss this old place. I wonder if anyone lived there for years. Hmm." (thinking) 'I wonder...'

**[Background Music: Lillium (Music Box) - Elfen Lied]**

Suddenly, you feel a strange ominous chill in the air, giving you the cold shoulder. You thought there was a draft in their and became more curious about what's happening. Then, you feel a hand touching your shoulder. You turned around to see who it is, but nobodies here. You began to ponder for a moment until you hear the sound of heavy footsteps. You looked around in confusion and decided to find out.

You: "Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?"

The sound stopped for a moment and you kept pondering until you decided to stop and became bored.

**[Background Music: Highway Blue - Marc Seales]**

Hours later, you realized that you can't find your way back home, so you decided to spend the night in the Mines. While taking a tour, you discovered a cave in the Mines and decided to sleep there. Lucky for you, you brought a backpack with a sleeping bag, pajamas, food supplies, a blanket, a huge white sheet (don't ask), a flashlight, three sketchpads and plenty of mechanical pencils in case you need to survive (or draw).

You: "Let's hope it's enough to survive..."

Later, you are in the cave in you pajamas with the sleeping bag, the flashlight (just in case) and the blanket. You looked at the ceiling of the cave for a bit as you were slowly closing your eyes, hoping you'll sleep well. As you closed your eyes completely, you began to sleep, enjoying your pleasant evening until...

**[Background Music: Rugrats Theory (Instrumental) - VOCALOID]**

You felt a hand touching you. You noticed, but you kept your eyes closed, refusing to wake up. Then you hear soft whisper in your head.

?: _"Wake up..."_

You believed it was a dream, so you kept sleeping. The whisper got a little louder.

?: _"Wake up."_

You believed it was still a dream, but the whisper got louder and became a voice.

?: _"Wake up already!"_

You still believed it was still a dream, but the voice became louder until it let out a loud earsplitting yell.

?: _"I said __**'WAAAAAKE UUUUUP'**__!"_

You realized it wasn't a dream, so you woke up and grabbed a flashlight as you began to look around to find the source of the mysterious voice.

You: "Hello? Who goes there?"

?: _"Just me..."_

You: (heard the voice) "Who are you?"

?: _"It for me to know and for you to find out. Besides, who you and what you doing here?"_

You noticed that its grammar wasn't good (not to mention that its English was broke), but you had to tell it.

**[Background Music: Do You Wanna Build a Snowman (Music Box) - Frozen]**

You: "Alright. I will tell you. My name is (your name). I am (your age) years old and I came to spend a night here in the cave of my favorite childhood place, the Mines. If you could just understand, please don't hurt me. Just tell me who you are so that I'll understand. Don't worry. I won't bite."

?: _"Very well,_ (your name)_. Me tell you me if you promise to no be afraid of me, deal?"_

You: (nods) "Sure. Why not?"

You felt a hand from behind you as it came from the source of the voice.

?: (whispers) _"Behind you..."_

You turn around and saw a transparent figure floating in front of you; it was a ghostly creature that looked like a giant humanoid rock golem with a square head with a mouth separating part of it and four square teeth inside of the mouth, two large eyes on top of his head with some gold and rock in between them, two black horns on the back of his head, a large, round body with a few edges, with rocks and gold in the middle of his stomach, two large arms with the same square that's in his stomach, with two large fingers coming from the square, two long legs and two huge feet. You stared at the creature in confusion and curiosity.

?: _"I know me ghost of rock monster from many years ago, but please no be afraid of me. Me Cragsters Max and me nice ghost."_

You stared at the ghostly creature known as Cragsters Max as he smiled innocently.

You: (curious) "Why did they call you 'Cragsters Max'?"

**[Background Music: Tears After a Cloudy Weather - Pokemon]**

Cragsters Max: (sighs) _"Me no remember, however, me tell you. When me alive, me wanna make friends, but villagers afraid of me and called me monster, so me seek vengeance on villages for neglecting me. However, villagers want me dead and threaten to kill me. They even chase me away. Me had no choice but to hide underground in Mines for all eternity. Days pass since day I hide, my body weaken and slowing dying, so me left my forgotten empty shell of body and force to Mines for eternity, never to rest in peace or find friend."_ (sheds tears) _"So, you understand my pain,_ (your name)_?"_

Tears came pouring down your face after you heard Cragster Max's tragic story, so you started to cry, but ghostly rock monster comforted you.

Cragsters Max: (whispers to you) _"No worry,_ (your name)_. Me always there for you."_

**[Background Music: Art of the Dress (Music Box) - My Little Pony Friendship is Magic]**

You looked at Cragsters Max with tears in your eyes as you blushed a bit.

You: "Thank... you..."

Cragsters Max: _"You welcome. Me no have any friends before, but at least you came."_

You: "Yeah. I didn't even know you existed. How long have you've been dead for?"

Cragsters Max: (sheds a tear) _"Thousand years..."_

You: "That's like a millennium. So you are like a thousand years deceased, right?"

Cragsters Max: _"Yeah..."_

You: "Oh. Hey, speaking of friends, I haven't made any new friends since my old friends moved away. I'm not even sure if I'm ready for a relationship."

Cragsters Max: _"You no only one who no ready for true love, however..."_ (referring to himself)

This made you stare at the ghost.

Cragsters Max: _"You seem beautiful... Such mortal beauty..."_ (feels your hair) (whispers to you) _"_(your name)_, me love you."_ (kisses you on the cheek)

This made you blush in surprise. Now it's your turn to kiss Cragsters Max, so you kissed him on the lips, making him blush.

**[Background Music: Luigi's Mansion Theme - Super Smash Brothers Brawl]**

Suddenly, you and Cragsters Max notice the Blue Moon. Terrified, Cragsters Max began to chance into his ghostly ghost form as a ghostly white aura appeared around him; he is now ghostly white with hints of blue on the gold and his horns,a ghostly tail (instead of his huge legs, a white robe and chains all over his body.

Ghost!Cragsters Max: _"Oh no! Blue Moon! When it happen, me change into frightening ghostly appearance! No worry. Me take you home."_ (carries you and your stuff) _"Better hold on tight."_

**[Background Music: Servant of Evil (Music Box) - VOCALOID]**

You nod. Ghost!Cragsters Max then began to fly off, out of the cave and above the Mines as you and the ghost watched down from above. Just then, while you were putting your stuff back in your backpack, you regonized the bunch of strangers from earlier.

You: (points at the strangers) "Look! They called you evil!"

Ghost!Cragsters Max: _"Maybe you right,_ (your name)_."_ (glaring at the strangers) _"Want me to scare them?"_

You: (smirking) "My pleasure."

Then, you take the white sheet out of your backpack as Ghost!Cragsters Max puts you on his back, grabs the sheet and drapes it on himself with you in it since you're on his back.

Ghost!Cragsters Max: (whispers to you) _"Come on,_ (your name) _Let's go."_ (flew towards the strangers)

Meanwhile with the strangers...

Stranger 3: "What's taking that girl so long?"

Stranger 5: "I don't know."

**[Background Music: Encounter - Kingdom Hearts II]**

Suddenly, you and Ghost!Cragsters Max (both in the sheet) came toward the strangers as Ghost!Cragsters Max lets out an eerie moan.

Stranger 2: (spooked) "What was that?"

The strangers turn around and saw Ghost!Cragsters Max in a white sheet letting out a ghostly moan.

Ghost!Cragsters Max: (ghostly tone) _"Whoooooooooooooo! Meeeeeeeeeeee ghoooooostly roooooooock monster! Whooooooooooooooo!"_

The strangers screamed and ran away.

**[Background Music: Dear You (Instrumental) - Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni]**

The ghost took off the sheet as you both laughed at the strangers dismay. When the Blue Moon turned into a regular full moon, the Blue Moon effects wore off on the apparition, turning him back into Cragsters Max (still as a ghost in his original form).

Cragsters Max: _"That fun!"_

You: "Yeah. I guess we showed them who's boss." (blushed)

Cragsters Max: _"Maybe our worlds combining, here and afterlife..."_

Then, you and Cragsters Max began to kiss as he carried you and you hold on tightly. The ghostly rock monster began floating as you slowly closed your eyes. Before your eyes were closed and began to sleep, the last thing you ever saw was the ghost of Cragsters Max smiling innocently at you...

**[Background Music: Let it Go (Music Box) - Frozen]**

You awake safe and sound in your own house as you looked around and nobody was home. You looked around in curiosity as you feel a ghostly whisper of Cragsters Max.

Cragsters Max (off-screen): (whisper) _"One day, our paths cross again and we finally be together in afterlife through eternity,_ (your name)_..."_

**The End!**


End file.
